Anna's Friend
by cl's ZoeyZoe
Summary: Anna has a friend that no one knew about wat happens when she shows up at the asakura house?
1. Default Chapter

ANNAS FRIEND 

It was a calm quite day at the Asakura house. Not a single disturbing or unnatural sound stirred the air. It was not early morning but midday. When you look into the Asakura yard you would see a blue haired boy and girl a Chinese pointy haired boy twins with brown hair one longer than the other both boys a serious looking blonde haired girl a blushing pink haired girl and a short(height wise) blondish/ brownish haired boy. These people are Horo Horo, Piliha, Ren, Yoh, & Hao, Anna, Tamao, and Manta. They looked like they were having fun but I have business here. I'm not here to play and screw around. As I was walking up to the door, I stopped and thought what if Anna doesn't remember me? That would be horrible and I would have traveled all this way just to be turned away because she didn't remember me. Oh well, I have to at least try. I rang the doorbell. "What was that?" Horo Horo asked a stupid look on his face. "It was the doorbell stupid" his friend Ren replied, "what else could it be?"

"Uh guys… " Yoh said then he pointed to Anna. Ren and Horo Horo stopped arguing immediately. Anna was glaring at them as if she was going to strike. "Well every body's here so who could it possibly be?" Manta said. "I don't know" Anna said in a flat tone "and none of us will know until someone goes and answers the door now will we?" "No…" they all answered.

"Tamao, go answer the door, Now!" "Yes, Anna" Tamao replied as she got up. "Anna do you always have to be so mean to Tamao?" Ren asked. "Is it because she likes Yoh, is that it?" "No! That has absolutely nothing to do with it!" Anna replied. "I'm mean to everybody, haven't you noticed?"

Ren just sat there in silence. Anna was right but she always seemed meaner to Tamao than anybody else. "Anna…" Tamao had come back "there's a girl on the front step and she wants to speak with you." "Oh I wondered when she was going to stop" Anna said as she got up. "Who?" Yoh asked. "An old friend" Anna simply stated as she walked out of the yard and into the house. "Anna has friends?" Ren asked voicing this thought for everyone who was there. "I guess so? Yoh said, "I mean I never really thought about it. She just always seemed to be the keep to herself kind of girl." "You guys would be surprised at all the things you don't know about Anna" Tamao said. Hao snickered "And how would you know that? Anna treats you like a slave and her own personal one for that matter!"

Horo Horo jumped to Tamao's defense in a heart beat " Hao, leave Tamao alone and besides, Tamao gets things in return and she would leave this place if Anna really treated her like that. Right Tamao?" "Yes Horo Horo I would" Tamao answered. "So do you guys think Anna will bring her old friend out here to meet us?" Pilika asked, to break the awkward silence. "I dunno sis. Anna's unpredictable" Horo Horo said. "but then again, that may be what Yoh loves about her!" "Ha ha! My brother love anything other than that rotten music of his? Not possible!" Hao said.

"Yoh is capable of loving someone! You are wrong! He does love Anna!" Tamao screamed at Hao. Everyone shut up and looked at her. "Uh, Tamao, why are you getting so worked up? My brother was only playing around" Yoh said with a confused look on his face. Tamao just blushed and sat down. Everyone stayed silent for a few minutes. Then they saw the door open as Anna walked out they could all see the shape of another person behind her. They all waited in complete silence for Anna to introduce them. They still could not see the other girl completely, she was in the shadows. As she stepped out, each of the people had something different running through their heads. "Wow" Yoh thought "I never knew Anna had such a pretty friend." "Oh" Pilika thought, "she better not start liking my Ren or there will be problems." "Oh god" Ren thought "Pilikas gonna get jealous!"

"I didn't see her in this light before!" Tamao thought. "Oh Lord" Horo Horo thought, she's pretty. I just hope Tamao doesn't get the wrong impression!" "Oh!" Hao thought "this is the girl, this is the one I love. I have to find a way to make her mine! She's so beautiful!"

"Everyone" Anna said "I would like to introduce you to my old best friend……

to be continued


	2. rain

Ok I don't own any of the characters in shamen king. Plz read and review

                                            Rain

" everyone." Anna said. " let me introduce you to my old best friend….. Rain. She's from America and she travled all this way to vist me so make her feel at home."  " oh Anna don't worry about me!!" rain said laughing "ill be fine my main goal was to find you and talk to you and see if you still remembered  me"   " oh we don't mind." Tamao said "well all be very happy to make you feel right at home."  Every one expecially Horo-Horo looked at Tamao to see if there was any reason showing on her face about why she was acting so nice towards Rain. There was none. "dude.." horo-horo whispered to ren " why is tamao acting like that? I mean normally she would be all shy and wait for anna to say something  to her or wait for anna to leave the room."  " I dunno." Ren answered  " she's your girlfriend  you know her better than me."  No one noticed that hao was drifting off into his own little corner some where to make a plan on how to get that girl,Rain, to fall in love with him he so desperately wanted her to be his. He really wanted to talk to her but he was to afraid that he was going to make a fool of himself  in front of her. he was also afraid that she might like yoh instead of him. (even though they were twins.) " hey where did hao go?" yoh asked they group of still astound shamen. " hao?" rain asked " you mean that guy that looks the same as you only with longer hair?" " yeah!" yoh shouted. "man you sure notice a lot of things in a short amount of time." " yeah I do!" rain smiled "he went into that corner over there right after I got here." " hey thanks!" yoh said as he took off running to the corner that she had pointed to. " so rain are you a shamen?" manta asked. " yes and no." rain answered. She smiled and laughed after seeing all their questioning looks. " I am like  anna. Yet I am not like anna. I am like an iketo but I am also like a shamen I can fight with a ghost / sprit and I can also call on them any time any where. But I don't normally do any of that unless I absolutely have to. I would rather play with weapons and learn how to make them." She explained  "wow" pilika said  " I don't believe you!!" ren shouted as he stood up. " no girl can make a very good weapon and know how to use it they are all about the prissy girly things and weapons are not one of those things!!" every one was staring at him. " you see my weapon?" he continued " I made this it was to hard for me all alone so I hade to have help from sprits and my father also helped me. If I needed help from them then there is no way a girl can make a weapon at all!!"  by now a little smile was playing at Rains lips as she tried to hold back her laughter. But it was all a failed effort. She started to laugh.

                                       meanwile

" hao why are you hiding?" yoh asked  as he approached. " because I am afraid that im going to do something stooped in front of Rain." " do you know her from somewhere or something like that" yoh asked he was very confused "no brother , that's not it.  It's just that she is so beautiful and I think it waz one of those love at first sight things" Hao explained.  "As soon as I saw her, my heart started beating faster and my mind got all groggy and when I blinked, I just saw her standing there and smiling and ever since that, I've felt like I want her to belong to me and no one else."

"Oh", Yoh said "Maybe you just need to talk to her.  She's really nice and she's very friendly and she won't say anything bad about you."  "OK, I'll go back with you" Hao gave in "but kill me if I do something stooped, OK?"

Before Yoh could answer they heard very pretty laughter coming from the group of people.  As they came out of the shadows, they saw Rain laughing, Ren standing there looking more PO.ed than   of them had ever seen him and the others just looking back and forth between Rain and Ren. As they got closer, Ren looked really confused and Rain was still laughing.  "Hey guys, what's going on?" Yoh asked as Hao and him approached the weird little group.  "They asked Rain if she was a Shamen and after Rain said yes and no they asked how and she said she liked to make weapons and study how to do them; stuff like that n Ren flipped out and ranted about how no girl could do that if  HE had to have help from spirits to make his own weapon" Anna stated.  Everyone jumped except for Rain who was still laughing at the sound of Annas voice.  They had forgotten she waz there.  "Why are you laughing?" Ren demanded, "Stop that now!  I order you to stop lauging at me right now" Ren waz getting madder and madder by the minute.  "I'm sorry" Rain said trying not to laugh, "you would have done the same thing if you had seen your face when you started flipping out and it waz funny and cute."  "Awww man" Hao mumbled.  Then he looked around.  Thank God nobody heard him, at least as far as he knew.  Later, after things had calmed down a bit, he got pulled aside by Anna.  "Yoh… " Anna said, she sounded really serious "Don't trust Rain.  At least not right now.  There is something amis with her right now.  She's really distracted and that's not how she normally is.  Somethings really bugging her and you can't trust her at least not unless I am around. You promise you won't say anything toher unless I am around?"  Anna asked.  "Yeah, Anna, I promise" Yoh said, very confused. I thought Rain waz Anna's friend but she's almost always right so I better just listen to her he thought.

Later, after Anna had warned everybody about Rain, they all sat down to eat when suddenly the door flew open and they saw an outline of a girl standing there.  She was wearing a hood so they could not see her face.  "There you are Rain!" the girl said, "you had me looking all over for you and I waz so worried!"  "No you lie!" Rain said, "you don't care.  The only reason you are showing your face here is because Anna told them to not talk to me unless she is around.  So you decided to just show your face.  Take the easy way!"  Rains eyes were glowing with mischief as she spoke.  "Ha Ha, you figured that much out my dear Rain" the new girl spoke, "but you do know that I waz seriously worried about you when you just up and left without a word to even me!!.  That's why I followed you.  That's why I waz going to speak with your friends.  See why you just left but no it didn't turn out that way, did it?  You told prescious Anna that I followed you and that you wanted to live here for as long as possible as long as Anna would put up with you and Anna agreed.  I've told you before Rain, I don't like Anna very much and I never have!  You could hear the tears in her voice sounding like she was crying.  "She took my best friend away from me when she showed up.  The person that I trusted and the person who trusted me and no one else!!  She took you!  You trusted her more than anybody even me!  I hated her for taking you.  Now you treat me different.  You keep me at a distance.  Now I'm just a friend to you; not your best friend.  When you have a serious problem you used to turn to me, now you always turn to Anna, Anna, Anna!"  "Calm down!  Everybodys gonna be ok" Horo Horo stood up and said.  As he started to walk over to the new girl.  "How could you?" the girl exclaimed.  "How could you choose her over your own sister?!  Your own flesh and blood!" as she was saying this she started to walk forward into the light.  "We are the same, we are sisters!  How could you?!!" she screamed as she stepped into the light we saw a blonde version of Rain "You even dyed your hair so we would be different!"

"Everyone" Rain said, "this is my twin….

                                                To be continued


End file.
